Felicity Smoak (Emily Bett Rickards)
History Origin Felicity Smoak Born Felicity Meghan Smoak is the daughter of Donna Smoak and a graduate of MIT. She is also currently a Member of Team Arrow and Palmer Technologies. She is a Former Member of Queen Consolidated. As part of Team Arrow she works along side Green Arrow, John Diggle and Roy Harper. Meeting Barry Allen After a break in at Queen Consolidated by Cyrus Gold under orders from Brother Blood The Leader of The Church of Blood Felicity Smoak along side John Diggle and Oliver Queen meet Barry Allen who has come from Central City to help solve the strange case. They soon solve part of the case and find Cyrus Gold however Green Arrow is badly injured during battle. Needing help she and John Diggle asked Barry Allen to save Green Arrow's life which he does along with learning who he real is under the hood. After working together the four of them eventually solve the case and stop the threat of Cyrus Gold and Brother Blood The Leader of The Church of Blood. Visiting Barry Allen After learning what happened in The Event with The Particle Accelerator in Central City and that Barry Allen was struck by lighting and put into a coma. She went to go visit him and stay with him for a time hoping he would get better when she was there. During her visit she met and became friends with Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon two Members of S.T.A.R. Labs who were taking care of him while he was in a coma. Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon's Help During The War with Deathstroke she and John Diggle ran into her friends Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon after they were attacked at S.T.A.R. Labs's Starling City Branch by Deathstroke. She and John Diggle questioned the two about the attack briefly along with Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon updating her on Barry Allen's condition. A short time later she visited them again asking her two friends from help in creating a cure for The Mirakuru. In a few days later her two friends succeed in creating a cure and sent it to Team Arrow as help in winning The War with Deathstroke. Visiting The Flash When Oliver Queen and Barry Allen were talking on the rooftop in Starling City lessened in on their conversation she learned that Barry Allen woke of from his coma and gained powers and became a Metahuman. She also learned that he wanted to become a hero like Green Arrow. A few days later she traveled to Central City to visit him and see him in action with his new powers. She also got a chance to meet Iris West and Harrison Wells while also seeing her friends Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. While visiting she also helped Barry Allen and his team battle Captain Cold a well known Thief of Central City. Team Arrow and The Flash Needing help in tracking down and stopping Captain Boomerang from his attack on A.R.G.U.S. Felicity Smoak follows Green Arrow and John Diggle to Central City to ask The Flash and his Team for help in finding this Villain. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Investigation' *'Computer Hacking': She is an accomplished computer hacker, skilled enough to break into even the most elaborate computer systems. *'Computer Operation' Appearances The Flash *Season One **"Going Rogue" **"Flash vs. Arrow" **"All Star Team Up" *Season Two **"Legends of Today" *Season Three **"Paradox" **"Invasion!" *Season Four **"Girls Night Out" **"Crisis on Earth X" Legends of Tomorrow *Season One **"River of Time" *Season Two **"Invasion!" **"Doomworld" *Season Three **"Crisis on Earth X" Notes *Before appearing on The Flash, Emily Bett Rickards made her first appearance as Felicity Smoak in Season One of Arrow. She appeared in The Episode: "Lone Gunmen". For full details of her appearances within The TV Show Arrow see her page Felicity Smoak on The Green Arrow Wiki. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Felicity Smoak (Emily Bett Rickards)/Gallery *Felicity Smoak Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Felicity_Smoak *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Felicity_Smoak_(Arrow) Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters Category:Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) Characters